Coming Home
by Strollingdog
Summary: When a tragedy brings Hermione Granger back to London she isn't sure what to expect from her new life. An old rival is thrown together with her new team of Aurors to try and catch the man responsible for the murder of her friend. Draco/Hermione.


"Did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"Hermione Granger is coming back to London."

"Wait, THE Hermione Granger? That helped defeat You-Know-Who? Who broke out of Gringots on a dragon and is pretty much the smartest, most badass witch alive?"

"Of course that Hermione Granger. Do you know of any others?"

"Wow, do you know why she's coming back from Italy after, what, three years?"

"Four years. And I heard that the reason she's coming back was the thing that happened with her ex Ron Weasley."

"Oh that makes sense. It's a shame that happened to him. He was a good Auror."

"Yeah."

"When is the funeral again? Didn't Kingsley announce it in the Prophet today?"

"Yeah he did. His funeral is in like three days, I think. The whole wizarding world is going, you know. He was almost as famous as Harry Potter and Hermione Granger."

"What a shame."

"Yeah. You want to stop by Diagon Alley after work with me? I need new dress robes because mine are so last summer."

o0o

Hermione Granger stood in front of the worn out boot that was her portkey, the only item left in her beautiful ocean side cabin she'd come to love. She looked around the now bare room once more and sighed. All of her other belongings were already packed up and sent to Harry and Ginny's where she would be staying while she found a flat and adjusted back into her old job of Head of the Magical Law Enforcement. The previous Head already resigned and Kingsley wasted no time in owling Hermione to ask her to come back. Hermione initially wasn't going to accept the job offer. After all she was very happy in Italy and felt like she could do more good at the Ministry here than back home. That was until Ronald...

Tears sprang to Hermione's eyes as she thought of her dear friend. She regretted more than anything being gone for so long and not spending these last years with the people that mattered most. That's why when she went back to London this time, she wasn't leaving again.

Hermione wiped her tears with the hand that wasn't holding her beaded extendable bag as she took a deep breath. Taking one last hurried look around her cabin she stepped forward and positioned her hand right over the gnarled shoe lace. She shut her eyes and she closed the small distance with her hand, touching the string with the tip of her finger. Hermione thought of Ron as she felt that familiar pull behind her navel that whisked her away towards her destination. Towards home.

oOo

Harry Potter and Kingsley Shaklebolt stood in the center of the Minister's office, leaning up against Kingsley's large mahogany desk. Harry's foot was bouncing up and down and he nervously kept checking his watch that was an anniversary present from Ginny two years ago.

"What time did you say she was supposed to be here?" Harry asked irritably as he looked at his watch again.

A loud pop sounded in the room and both men jumped. Harry's eyes shot up towards his best friend standing there with a mangey old boot in her hand. Hermione smiled and tears swam in her eyes as she dropped the portkey. Harry got a face full of tamed curls as he rushed forward and hugged the other half of the now Golden Duo like his life depended on it.

"Hermione," Harry's voice shook, "I'm so sorry. I couldn't save him. It was all my fault-"

"Hush Harry," Hermione managed to whisper as she clung to her best friend and finally let the reality set it. The reality that Harry was here greeting her and Ron wouldn't be. He would never greet her again with his lopsided goofy grin and one handed hugs that felt distinctly Ron. Tears started falling from Hermione's cheeks and soaking into Harry's shirt. Hermione thought what a sad, sad world it would be without Ronald Weasley there to drive her mad.

"I read the report you sent me," Hermione said, still hugging him, "I know there was absolutely nothing you could have done. So don't you go blaming yourself for something we both know wasn't your fault." She looked up and saw the Minister standing in front of his desk watching the two friends grieve, and asked, "Right, Kingsley?"

Kingsley nodded his head and said, "That's right," Kingsley smiled softly at her and walked forward. "And it's good to see you back, Miss Granger." Hermione smiled as she released Harry and Kingsley gave her a one armed hug and kissed the top of her head.

"It's good to be back, sir," Hemione said truthfully. Kingsley released her and walked back behind his desk. He started laying thick stacks of paperwork in front of Hermione.

"As you know, Miss Granger," Kingsley said as he finished setting the stacks in front of her, "There's quite a bit of paperwork when we did an unscheduled portkey. Not to mention, these three folders here," he sat another three manilla folders on top of the stack, "Are the files you'll need to complete before coming back to work. I realize that this is a difficult time for you so I won't rush it. You may bring these by anytime after Mr. Weasley's funeral."

Hermione's eyes fell towards the floor at the mention of Ron's funeral. "Yes sir," she said quietly, swallowing the lump in her throat. She had been doing nothing but crying since she got Harry's owl about Ron's accident. She was sick of crying.

Harry grabbed her hand and squeezed it, knowing what she was thinking. He was always good at that. She sent him a grateful smile.

"Sir," Harry said, "If you don't mind I think I'm going to take Hermione out to lunch. I haven't seen her since we got sent to Italy for the Bower's case a few months ago. Ginny wants to see her too. It's been even longer since they've seen each other."

Kingleys eyes softened. "Of course Harry," he turned his gaze back to Hermione and said, "If you need anything Hermione, you know where to find me. Also, I thought I'd warn you that the press has heard that you were coming back to London. So expect a crowd when you head out. Everyone's very excited to see what the 'smartest witch of her age' has been up to these last four years." He gave her pitying smile as he focused back on the never ending paperwork that seemed to accompany being Minister of Magic.

Hermione nodded her head and Kingsley sat down at his desk, clearly dismissing them. Harry leaned forward and picked up the heavy thick folders.

"Alright Hermione," Harry said, making his way to the door, "Where do you want to go?"

"Whatever you want," she said and tucked a perfect curl behind her ear as they walked out of the office, "I'm not particularly hungry."

"Are you kidding me?" Harry asked. "You're skinnier than I've ever seen you. Including the year we were hunting horcruxes. Mrs. Weasley is going to implode when she sees you."

Hermione rolled her eyes at Harry but didn't say anything as she walked past the secretary's desk. There was a gasp and Hermione glanced up at the little secretary behind her desk outside Kingsley's office. The little old woman had her mouth open and stared at Hermione the whole walk towards the lift.

Harry laughed when the lift doors closed behind them. "I'm sorry Hermione," he said, "But I'm kind of glad the attention is going to be on you for awhile instead of me. Does that make me a horrible friend?"

Hermione smiled as she pushed the correct number on the elevator panel. "Yes," she answered simply, "It does."

Harry reached out and pushed a different button. "Sorry," he said again, "I forgot to tell you that we need to make a quick stop at my office before we go."

"That's fine," Hermione said, chewing on her lip. The last thing she wanted to do right now was be in front of a lot of people when she was feeling so emotional but she wasn't going to tell him that. The lift doors opened on the Auror floor. They walked past the busy desks crowded with people. Hermione could hear her name being whispered amongst many of the unknown witches and wizards. Hermione held her chin high and ignored them, her heels clicking on the marble floor confidently. She'd been friends with Harry for years so she was no stranger to gossip and at least this gossip wasn't viscous like it had been known to be.

They made it to the other end of the room and Harry had stopped to whisper something to one of the Aurors at his desk. Hermione looked around and wondered when she'd be able to come back to work. If she was being honest with herself she knew she used work as a way to escape reality but she really needed a distraction now to get her through the next couple of weeks. She saw a few people she knew from back when she worked at the Ministry and smiled. She waved at them but made no effort to go speak to any of them.

"Hermione Jean Granger," a booming voice said behind her, "Why didn't you tell me you we're coming back to London?"

Gasping, Hemione whirled around facing the voice that sounded directly behind her, nearly scaring her to death. A grin pulled at her lips when she saw who it was and said, "Blaise Zabini. Haven't you heard? I'm back."


End file.
